


Catnaps

by sarahcakes613



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inspired by GIFs, Naps are very important, The Dwarves are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombur hated kittens. They had no respect for naptime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnaps

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the gif posted here:  
> bookhoor.tumblr.com/post/131777312681

Bombur hated kittens. He'd sired a fair few himself, so he knew their ways, and he did not like them one bit. They were rambunctious, and loud, and the teeth! They were constantly gnawing on things!

Bombur especially hated how persistent they were in interrupting his naps. It seemed like every time he had finally kneaded the pillow just so, and gotten his tail curled around just right, one of the kittens wandered in and started climbing on him. He didn't mind the climbing generally, but naptime was sacred to Bombur.

He supposed it wasn't all kittens – Ori was alright, very respectful, quite unlike his brother Nori. Bombur remembered Nori as a kitten, fur always sticking out in every direction, constantly hissing. Dori though, Dori had been like Ori, content to spend his time grooming himself and leaving the others alone. No, Bombur reflected, it wasn't all kittens.

It was just _those_ kittens. He didn't even know what they were doing there, he was pretty sure he hadn't sired them, and he didn't think any of his comrades had either. They had just shown up one afternoon, wrapped up in towels smelling vaguely of the place he'd forever associate with that time he got a bone stuck in his throat. Ugh, just thinking about that event caused him to cough up a hairball.

Their names were Fili and Kili. Bombur's Food-Giver seemed to enjoy rhyming names. He supposed it helped the poor fellow keep track of everyone – after all, every cat knew that Food-Givers were not terribly bright. Bombur preened, he was quite proud of the fact that his was the only name that didn't rhyme with others. Clearly, the Food-Giver valued him more, which made sense. He was after all, the fattest cat.

Bombur was thinking all of this because Kili had, for the third time that day, just disturbed his nap. The first time, he had run in and climbed on Bombur because Fili was chasing him. The second time wasn't so bad, it was to tell Bombur that Dwalin had caught a mouse and would Bombur like a nibble. The third time though, it didn't matter what the reasoning was. That was the last straw. Something would have to be done.

As soon as he finally had a chance to finish his damn nap.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why Bombur is the only cat who doesn't have a rhyming name when Thorin doesn't either - Thorin is the Food-Giver!


End file.
